Doki Doki Mario 64
Doki Doki Mario 64 is a ROM hack created by Kaze Emanuar on June 9, 2018. This hack is a parody of dating sims where Mario joins a high school and is able to choose from 12 different potential love interests to run quests for. The game is unique in that Stars can be collected as often as the player wants from the Star Fields, being treated more as a way to progress each girl's routes or as currency to buy special items rather than an end-of-objective reward. There is very little combat in this game, and Mario cannot die or even take damage. Despite the game's nature as a meme, there is an actual story that progresses as you play the game, requiring the player to do each girl's route at least once before seeing the true ending. Warning: This game is not suited for people. Play At Your Own Risk. Main Characters Protagonist - Mario: Our hero as always. No one's really sure why this grown man transferred into a high school, but he might as well see if he can find a girlfriend while he's here. Tsundere - Thwompette: This Thwomp girl gets angry at men who approach her and is overall just ill-tempered. Winning her heart will likely take a lot of effort, but there's likely some kindness in there somewhere. What made her become like this, though? Occultist - Booette: The only member of the school's Occult Club, holed up in the janitor's closet. Being a ghost makes it hard to fit in, after all. Maybe with Mario's help, this gloomy Boo girl's day can be brightened. Jokester - Piranna: Being rooted to one spot can reek, but this Piranha Plant lass's day is all about being a comedian... even if she really isn't that good at it. That said, the right sense of humor can tell a lot about a person from their material. Sunshine - Spindrianna: Loving life every day, she's a Spindrift who keeps herself and people she knows in shape all the time. With all that energy, starting a relationship with her won't be easy. Think you can keep up? Voracious - Chompelle: Don't judge a fat girl by her cover... well, OK, she is a pretty gluttonous Chain Chomp. She's not the worst thing in the world, though. It just takes someone who's willing to go past that exterior and see what's inside. Movie Club President - Scutie: Lights, camera, romance! That's the path you take when you meet this Scuttlebug in the projection room. There's no script for love, though, so don't be afraid to ad lib until you finish your masterpiece! Debate Enthusiast - Bombelle: In a school with many Bob-Omb students, Bombelle stands out not just because she's the only girl, but because she can convince almost anyone of her side of the argument. Can you convince her that you truly care? Anime Loveress - Toadie: Watching anime isn't enough for this adorable Toad, she practically tries to live one out. Cuteness, action, and humor abound as you play the part of her tale's love interest. But things usually don't go so smoothly in those shows... Delinquent - Bulliette: Embrace your bad side when you stumble into detention, where this tough Bully gal has been for a while. She's always been a bad girl and has no interest in goody-goodies. She's the one for you if you want to cause some trouble yourself. Trap Boy - Skeete: The fact that this Skeeter is a boy is irrelevant to the boys in school because he's just that cute. He's holed up in the bathroom and wants some way to break out of this uber-cute facade, but you might just convince him to accept who he is. Crybaby - Penguanna: A small Penguin with a big voice, poor Penguanna's been holed up in the infirmary for a while. Your constant visits are much-needed contact with the outside world, and with your help, she can get back on her own two feet. Truthseeker - Ms. I: Always on the roof, this Mr. I gal has a strange power: Odd visions that she can't make sense of keep coming to her. The two of you can solve this mystery together and figure out exactly why Ms. I keeps seeing. Shopkeep - Mr. Blizzard: He hangs on in the corner of the schoolyard all the time. While he never speaks, he'll gladly sell you helpful items for the price of a few Stars. Trivia * This game is named after Doki Doki Literature Club, another well-known dating sim that subverts some expectations of the genre. * All the titles for the girls in the above list were taken directly from Kaze Emanuar's video that announced the game's release. * The descriptions for each girl as written above were intentionally written in a way that one would expect in a traditional dating sim, though few (if any) are as straightforward as this, going off of the game's non-serious nature. Category:2018 Hack Category:Hack Category:Meme Hack Category:Kaze Emanuar